The Eve of Destruction
by tabithaa xoxo
Summary: It is Karaokefest time at Hogwarts! Find out what some Hogwarts students.... And staff will be singing!
1. Chapter 1

"Get off of me!"

"Go away!"

"Screw You!"

"When and where?"

"Just GO AWAY!"

"Let me sign it!"

"Leave me alone"

"I'm going to be late!"

"Tough Luck!"

"Let me sign it!"

"Go to Hel—OW!"

"Serves you right"

"SHUT UP!"

This was an argument between Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. It was the result of Dumbledore's marvelous idea for a karaoke-thing. They both wanted to sign it, and the head girl, Hermione, had to stop it.

"Ok, this is NOTHING to argue about ok? Gin, sign it, done? Ok, now Malfoy, ok. I better not see you two bickering like that in the hallways again. Get it? Got it? Good." Hermione said, storming off to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Weasel, watch what you do." Malfoy warned.

"Shove it up your ass Malfoy." Ginny Said, and walked through the Great Hall doors.

ALL STUDENTS

This year Hogwarts will be holding its first Ever Karaoke- fest.

If you wish to join, sign your name below.

------------------ ----------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------- ------------------- ---------- -------------- ------------------ ------------------- --------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------- --------------- --------------------- ---------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------ ----------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- --------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"**Today is a special day! The beginning of Hogwart's first Karaoke fest! Let the singing begin!" Dumbledore announced. "First up we have Ginny Weasley!"**

**_I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
Didn't even take the time to realize………_**

**The students were surprised "Shy little Ginny" was actually on stage singing! Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked on clueless to why she felt this way.**

**_' Staring at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed   
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again_**

**Draco rolled his eyes. 'Why does the Weasel get to go first?' Say, she's pretty good, and those words are magnificent! There exactly how I feel……**

**_Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm trying' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
do you even know what you have? _**

"**Ron, what's Ginny's problem? Isn't she happy?" Hermione asked. Ron just shook his head, confused.**

**_Lying awake watching the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes Constantly pushing the world I know aside   
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try_**

**Draco was mentally kicking himself, how could he not realize she felt this way? She was always pushed around by the dream team, possessed by Tom Riddle, so lonely…. Wait a minute, why did he even care? Stupid weaslette……**

**_I'm looking' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothing' is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem_**

"**She appears to be un-happy…truly" Dumbledore said to no one in particular.**

"**We know that headmaster, but there's nothing we can do." Professor McGonagall said. **

_**Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still trying' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No**_

"**Ron, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.**

"**Because I didn't know." Ron stated.**

_**Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come true**_

'**Stop it, Draco! Do I. No… I don't like her! Do I……?' Draco thought, god he was confused.**

_**Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star   
is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not**_

"**She has some explaining to do." Ron said.**

**_Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, I'm trying to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad? _**

**Every one claps, Draco is still confused, Ron comes up to Ginny.**

"**What in the Bloody Hell was that about?" Ron asked.**

"**What do you mean Ron? I was singing it's the whole point." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.**

"**No, why did you pick that song?" Ron asked.**

"**Because it's true, I'm a lonely girl and I'm not happy…… at all." Ginny said.**

"**That's not true, your happy! You are really happy!" Ron said.**

"**No I'm not! I'm not going to be any time soon either!" Ginny screamed, and ran out of the great hall.**

"**GINNY!" Hermione and Harry screamed, to no avail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. None of the characters.! NONE! But a girl can dream can't she?**

**A/N- The next Chapter will have someone singing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No one had the faintest idea where Ginny was, so, of course, they were looking. **

"**Headmaster, where could she have gone?" Prof. McGonagall asked Prof. Dumbledore.**

"**I have no Idea Minerva, but this can't be good." Dumbledore said, pacing in his office.**

"**Of Course! HOW Could I be so incredibly stupid?" Harry said exasperatedly.**

"**What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.**

"**It's the Marauder's map!" Harry said, smacking himself in the forehead. "There she is, she's in the Forest, by the Tree of Life."**

"**Of course, she's feeling lonely! The Tree of Life gives off powers that give you guidance! I've read about it! At least she didn't do something stupid….." Hermione said, before Harry Dragged her out of the building.**

**In the woods **

"**This was a smart idea Harry, I mean, I SOO wanted to get killed today!" Hermione said sarcastically.**

"**Don't worry, the Tree of Life isn't too far away." Harry said. "See? GINNY!"**

"**Harry? Hermione?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yes, we were worried about you!" Hermione said.**

"**Me too!" Ginny said and ran into Hermione's arms. "I've been so stupid; I'm a horrible sister and a horrible friend! That's probably why I have none!" She said through tears.**

"**No you're not Ginny; you're an awesome Best friend! I love you so much Gin!" Hermione said.**

**Ginny smiled, "Where's Ron?" she asked.**

"**Oh, he's looking for you other places." Harry Said. "Let's get you back to the school." **

"**Yeah." Hermione said, leading Ginny out of the forest and into the school.**

**The rest of the day was uneventful. Everyone was happy Ginny was back. Everyone was anticipating who would sing next, but who would it be? Someone you least expect……**

**Thank you guys for reviewing:**

Ariana the musical genius

Emma Barrows

lovenotknown


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. None of the characters. NONE! But a girl can dream can't she?**

**A/N- Oh! Chapter 2's song was "Lonely Girl" By pink.**

**And here is the moment you've all been waiting for!- Well one of them.**

"**Are you ready?"**

"**Maybe"**

"**That's not a good answer"**

"**So?"**

"**You're not going to sing if you keep it up"**

"**Do I look like I care?"**

"**You are just like your father"**

"**Why thank you Professor Dumbledore."**

"**It's not a compliment"**

"**It is to me"**

**A/N-Do you know who it is?**

"**Next Up singing we have Sairrie Snape! Your own professor's daughter. She just transferred from America yesterday!" Dumbledore announced.**

"**Thank you, and there is only one reason I wouldn't want to be like my dad. You know what it is." Sairrie said, before taking the stage.**

**No one knew he even had a daughter, but were all prepared to listen.**

_**I should warn you  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now.  
Think you need me  
its not easy, let you go some how.**_

**Everything was starting out at a good note. The students were listening intently. **

_**Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take you give  
me the burdens bitter taste**_

**Everyone liked the lyrics. Blaise Zabini was intrigued.**

_**You promise that you'd stay  
you say you want to go  
your lips provide a shelter for the  
things that I don't know**_

**They were expecting something else from Snape's daughter. Snape was looking proudly at his daughter.**

_**Please speak slowly  
my heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,  
Stop this burning now.**_

"**Blaise? Are you ok?" Draco asked.**

"**What? Oh, Yeah…." Blaise said, and trailed off.**

_**Wishful thinking  
Patience shrinking, bliss is far away  
North is calling  
Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay**_

"**Snape, your daughter's awesome!" Someone yelled.**

"**I know, it run's in the family." Snape said. Harry was shocked, was Snape smiling? And laughing?**

_**Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take you give  
me the burdens bitter taste**_

**Blaise was sooooo out of it. Draco was STILL Confused. Snape was HAPPY.**

**_You promise that you'd stay  
you say you want to go  
your lips provide a shelter for the  
things that I don't know_**

**Silence……**

**_Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,  
Stop this burning now.  
x4_**

**Everyone clapped and cheered! They gave her a standing ovation.**

"**That was about someone in America, my ex- boyfriend." Sairrie said.**

"**Ok, that was Sairrie. Isn't she lovely?" Snape said, and hugged her…**

**A/N- Who will it be next? Mwahahaha!**

**Yet again, thank you guys for reviewing!**

Ariana the musical genius

Emma Barrows

lovenotknown


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! I own the world!**

**Daneel: No you don't**

**Me: I own YOU.**

**Daneel: Seeing as I'm your muse, I'd say I own you, stupid.**

**Me: Fine, I own nothing…..HAPPY?**

**Daneel: No, I saw your face...Mwahaha... Runs**

**Me: Get back here! Chases**

**A/N: it's going to get sweet and sugary in the next chappy! Mwahahaha**

**Chapter 4's song was "Too far gone" by The All-American Rejects.**

"**Next up we have: Pansy Parkinson" Dumbledore announced. (A/N: pansy is not ugly, whiny, or obsessed with Draco. Though, she is like Draco.) **

**Pansy took the stage.**

"**This song is dedicated to you Vincent Crabbe" Pansy said. (A/N-Crabbe isn't fat or ugly and isn't obsessed with food. Same goes with Goyle.)**

_**I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore**_

"**Oh, who cares about Pansy?" Ron said.**

"**Shut up, Ron!" Hermione said. And hit him, accidentally, where it hurts…. This is why he bent over in pain. "Oh! I'm sorry, Ron!" **

_**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?**_

"**What is she going on about?" Millicent Bulstrode(Not fat or ugly) asked her Boyfriend, Crabbe.**

"**I think I have an Idea." Crabbe said.**

_**You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew**_

"**Go Pansy!" Draco said. "Crabbe, you Jackass." **

_**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?**_

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

"**Are you ok yet?" Harry asked. He got no answer. "Dang, Hermione! You got him good."**

_**I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you**_

**Hermione smiled a guilty smile and bit her lip.**

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you**_

**Pansy Finished beautifully.**

"**Pansy, would you like to announce the next singer?"**

"**Ok, next up we have……"**

**A/N- That was "I hate myself for losing you" By Kelly Clarkson. Keep in mind I actually like all the songs I put in here.**

**REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, nada, zip, zero. Got it? Ok, now that that's cleared up!**

**A/N- OMG! This is so F'ing funny! I'm dying….. But it is REALLY REALLY dreadfully sweet! But from someone you would LEAST expect: Be prepared to be shocked.**

"**Next up we have: Draco Malfoy!" Pansy announced, shedding a single tear.**

**Draco took the stage after telling Pansy "It'll be ok."**

"**This is for You, Kassidae! I love you, baby!"**

_**Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**_

**Needless to say, everyone was surprised. The Gryffs laughed.**

'**Let them laugh, the fuckers. At least she'll no how much she means to me.' Draco thought.**

_**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain**_

"**Wow, he has her fooled." Ron said. Looking at a smiling Kassidae.**

"**Ron, have a heart! I know Malfoy is a god- awful prick, but look at his father! And maybe he is good to her." Hermione said, hitting Ron upside the head.**

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

"**Awe….Draco is so sweet!" Pansy said to Kassidae, who was on the verge of tears. (A/N- Who wouldn't be?)**

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**_

**Kassidae had tears running down her face. God, she loved that boy so much.**

**(A/N- Everyone I make sing is in 7th year. Yes, even Ginny.)**

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

**Many girls were mesmerized at how sweet he was, not to mention many were drooling.**

_**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**_

_**Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

**Draco finished, but was soon preoccupied with kissing Kassidae who had ran up on stage. **

**He got down on one knee**

"**Kass, you mean so much to me! I would be NOTHING without you. I love you. Kassidae Marianela Rivers, will you marry me?" Draco asked, into the microphone. EVERYONE gasped, except Dumbledore, who knew ahead of time.**

"**Yes I will, Draco. I love you." Kassidae said, took the ring, and kissed him.**

"**Draco would you like to announce who sings next?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**I'm going next, that's who!" Kassidae said before Draco could say anything. She took the microphone, and said once everyone was in their seats. "This is to you Draco Malfoy, the love of my life."**

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**_

**Draco smiled.**

"**Wtf? This is really weird." Ron said.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy really did change. Didn't he?" Harry said.**

"**Finally you see the light, Harry. Ron never will." Hermione said.**

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

"**Damn, you guys are THE most perfect couple- EVER!" Pansy said to Draco." "Draco, it hurts."**

"**I know it hurts, Pansy. Crabbe is an ass. Don't let him make you feel this way." Draco said.**

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

"**Wow, this isn't real. No one is that sweet these days." McGonagall said, wiping her eyes.**

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

**Silence: to listen to her beautiful voice.**

**_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you……_**

**Kassidae hit the high not perfect and held it out, while everyone cheered.**

_**  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me x2**_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

**Kassidae finished, this time she was on the receiving end of the kiss.**

"**Party in the common room!" Draco screamed.**

"**How about you have it in the Great Hall, Draco. Other houses would like to join, seeing how you've changed a great deal." Dumbledore said.**

**Party lasted 3 hours**

**A/N- Wahoo, that was fun to write. It was sweet…Don't worry… I will write the wedding in here…. Somewhere.**

**Draco sang "Wind beneath my wings" By Bette Midler… beautiful song.**

**Kassidae sang "Because you loved me" By Celine Dion… beautiful song.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- No singing in this chapter! SORRY! The next chapter makes me cry, though. Enjoy! WARNING!---- This is a crazy chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own a dang thing, not even my bedroom. Are you happy now? I don't even own myself, my parents do!

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Draco/ Kassidae party was one of Hogwarts most memorable party's ever, probably because everyone was drunk. (With teacher supervision of course.) So drunk, in fact that poor Ginny Weasley found Harry and Seamus making out in the bathroom. Hermione also found Ron and Dean giving each lap dances, which she stopped RIGHT away.**

**Those 4 people would be scarred for life and incredibly awkward around each other, from now on. **

**The teachers were having a tremendously good time, but had an anti-drunk spell on themselves so they couldn't get drunk. Now would be a good time to mention that every student had an anti-hangover spell on.**

**Draco and Kassidae were hanging out with Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny. (Ginny was promoted to their year when they were in 5th year, and they had been friends ever since. They are in 7th year.)**

"**You guys are so cute together!" Ginny said. (Her, Blaise, Kass, Pansy, And Draco were labeled as "Punk", but they didn't label themselves.)**

"**I know, we have our way with things." Draco said to Ginny, kissing Kassidae, who was sitting on Draco's lap.**

**Draco, Kassidae, Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny were possibly the only ones not drunk. Fire whiskey, beer, liquor, ect. Was all gross**

"**Bleh, this is too funny." Blaise said, looking at all the drunk Hogwarts students. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Party is over! It's the next day.**

"**Ok, today we have singing…" **

**---------------------**

A/N- ok, I told you the next chapter is a tear jerker. Probably only for me, but oh well.

REVIEW MY MONKEY MINIONS!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-This is a Tear-jerker BEWARE!

Disclaimer- Sue me! I dare you! How exactly could you find me? But just in case, I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Bye now.

---------------------

"**Today we have singing, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore Announced. **

"**Thank you, Professor. I dedicate this song to my godfather, Sirius Black." Harry said and began singing.**

**_X…I really miss you  
there's something that I gotta say…X_**

**Everyone was surprised Harry was even mentioning Sirius, but they listened solemnly.**

**X…_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
you showed me how to face the truth  
everything that's good in me I owe to you…X_**

**Most People had sad expressions on their faces, they felt bad for him. **

**__**

X…Though the distance that's between us  
now may seem to be too far  
it will never separate us  
deep inside I know you are…X

**A singular tear ran down his face, making the crowd "Aww…"**

**_  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone_**

**Harry was in pain and his eyes were filled with un-shed tears._  
_**

_**I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**_

**He was determined not to shed those tears, he had to be strong and move on.**

**_(Somehow)  
Somehow you found a way  
to see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be_**

**He still didn't shed them.__**

_**Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)**_

**The crowd was in tears now, yes even the Slyths.__**

**_Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again_**

**_  
_Awe, complete awe. A few sniffles.**

**_  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)  
Never gone, never far  
_**

**:Silence:**

_**In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way**_

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are

**Ginny stood up and started clapping. Then Kassidae, Draco, Blaise, Hermione- Ron. Soon enough everyone, even the teachers, were standing up and clapping. **

"**GO HARRY!" Ginny yelled. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"**

"**Thank you." Harry whispered into the mic, tears falling down his face rapidly. **

**Hermione saw this and ran to give him a hug. "You're so brave, Harry!" Hermione whispered into his ear, tears falling down her face. (Dating since middle of 6th year.)**

**Everyone was still clapping for Harry. **

"**He's finally did it, headmaster." McGonagall said.**

"**I know, Minerva. He is very strong." Dumbledore said.**

A/N- It got you, didn't it? Don't lie…..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-I love this song!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this song……. I don't own Draco….Damnit…. or any other characters.

----------------------------------------------

"**Now we have singing: Hermione Granger! She will be introducing pictureokae which is karaoke with images beside the singer, you will all be doing this from now on" Dumbledore announced, smiling at Hermione as she took the stage. **

**A picture of Hermione looking at Hogwarts appears beside her.**

_**maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe that's only my fear  
if just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here  
maybe I'd find out nothing new  
maybe I'd end up just like you**_

**A picture appears on each side of Hermione: One is of her mother and the other one is of her looking adoringly up at her mother.**

**_There's no solution (no solution)  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion (my confusion)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?_**

**A picture of Hermione with her head laying on a book in the library. The book is her mother's old diary.**

_**this constant pressure that keeps hanging over me  
it makes me feel so empty  
it's more than anything that I could ever be  
what else could you take from me  
it's getting harder to relate  
don't want to make the same mistakes**_

**A picture of Hermione standing in front of her mother's grave, tears pouring down her face silently. On the picture the words 'I could never be as good as you, mother. But I will never make the same mistakes you did. You mean everything to me, you took my soul with you'** **appear on the picture.**

**_There's no solution (no solution)  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion (my confusion)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?_**

**A picture of Hermione looking confused appears.**

_**it took me so long to find out it's right  
there in front of me  
too close to see  
what I thought was true  
I see right through what's killing you**_

**A moving picture of her Dad leaving her Mom appears. Her Mom looks pained, but doesn't cry, and Hermione is screaming and crying for him to come back. And these word's appear on the picture ' I know it was killing you mother, but what you did killed me.' **

**_there's no solution (I can see)  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion (that I feel)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind_?**

**A picture of Hermione standing in front of her sister's house with her belongings appears.**

_**so maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe that's only my fear (am I out of my mind)  
if just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here (am I out of my mind)**_

**A final picture of Hermione with her sister, who has her arms around Hermione's shoulders, standing in front of the grave of Kelien Natasha Granger. The words that appeared on the picture were 'My mother committed suicide. She was loved, but she never knew.'**

**Everyone was silent, No one ever knew about Hermione's mother. Some people were crying, others were in shock. Harry ran to give Hermione a hug.**

"**When did your mom commit suicide?" Parvati Patil asked. She was one of the people crying.**

"**Last year." Hermione choked out, breaking down in Harry's arms.**

"**Harry, bring her and follow me." McGonagall told Harry and he followed her directions.**

"**Next up we have…" **

----------------------------------

A/N- That was emotional! Weep… anyway… REVIEW! .


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Ok, this is to follow chapter 9. Enjoy. The next Chappy is also sad…**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter yet. However, I am working on a plan…**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Hold on…**

"Singing now will be Blaise Zabini." Dumbledore announced.

"I will be singing a follow-up song to Hermione's." Blaise said, and took the mic.

The words 'every 18 minutes, someone dies from suicide' appear beside Blaise.

_**This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare**_

A picture of a girl with the words 'Lost a boyfriend.' Appears.

**_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go through  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know_**

A picture of a mother, daughter, and father appear with the words 'lost a brother and a son.'

_**Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more**_

A picture of 2 girls and 2 guys appear with the words 'lost a friend and boyfriend.'

**_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know_**

A picture of Hermione and her sister appears with the words 'lost a mother.'

**_Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for? _**

A picture of a 15-year-old girl appears with the words 'Lost a Best Friend.'

**_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over..._**

A picture of a 16-year-old girl appeared with the words 'Still here…'

_**Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on**_

The words 'Don't be one of them.' appeared above Blaise. He got cheers and applause from everyone in the great hall. Things could be heard like:

"What a good message."

"Good advice."

"Go Blaise!"

"Well done, Blaise."

"Thank you, Blaise!"

"Every 18 minutes? Wow!"

"Up next we have singing……"

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N- You like? Review….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This is another extremely sad chapter! I'm good at these, aren't I? Oh, and Sairrie is also Ginny and the other's BFF, I forgot to mention that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….or do I?**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: She was…..**

"Up next we have Sairrie Snape, again. She has requested to go right now. Enjoy her second time." Dumbledore said, letting Sairrie take the stage.

"I will be singing a very personal song. Forgive me if I cry. It's about my mother." Sairrie said and began singing.

A picture of a girl about 16 appeared beside Sairrie. The girl had long, straight black hair. She was pale, but not extremely so. She was wearing a black dress with fishnet stalkings and black and white low-top converse.

_**She started her new life ten dollars in debt **_

_**That's all it took to get started back then **_

_**A trip to the courthouse across the state line **_

**_No one could stop her; she'd made up her mind _**

_**He was eighteen, she wasn't**_

A picture of the same 16-year old girl appeared beside her. This time, she was in a white wedding dress standing beside what looked like a young Snape in a tuxedo.

_**But she said she was and never thought twice **_

_**Came back home as my daddy's wife**_

_**She just shook her head when her momma said **_

_**"Are you sure he's the one?" She was**_

A picture of the girl and Snape lying in the grass staring at the stars appeared.

_**He took a job and farmed on the side **_

_**He made the ends meet, but she kept 'em tied**_

_**Changes were coming to their little world **_

_**She said "What would you like, a boy or a girl?" **_

_**He said "Are you?"**_

A picture of the girl when she was pregnant at 17 or 18 years old. Snape was smiling and had a hand on her stomach.

_**She said she was and never thought twice **_

**_'Bout taking the next step in building their lives _**

_**Soon there were three and she tried to be **_

**_Everything to us and she was_**

A picture of a young Sairrie (about 3 or 4) appeared. She was sitting in her moms lap. Her and her mom were in front of Snape, clearly listening to a story.

_**Those precious moments turned into years **_

_**In what seemed like the blink of an eye **_

_**I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her **_

_**"Momma, Are you ready to say goodbye?"**_

A picture Sairrie's mother lying in a hospital bed appeared. She was really pale and A 15 year old Sairrie was kneeling by the edge of the bed, tears in her eyes. She was clearly in pain.

_**She said she was but she thought twice **_

**_Holding' my hand as she let go of life_**

_**Daddy always said a woman like her**_

_**Would be hard to give up **_

**_And she was…….She was_**

A picture of a tombstone appeared. The inscription read "Marianela Sari Snape: Loving mother and Wife. The lord takes the best ones."

_**If there ever was a picture of love, **_

**_She was…….._**

The words "We loved you so much, Mom! You were strong, but the cancer was stronger. If there was ever an angel on earth…. You were. You were our angel. R.I.P." appeared above sairrie.

Sairrie was crying, Snape had a pained expression on his face and ran to embrace Sairrie.

By now, EVERYONE was clapping and most people were crying- or were ready too.

"Excellent, Sairrie! I'm sorry about your loss, Marianela was a wonderful lady." Dumbledore said.

"You were AWESOME!" Ginny and Kassidae yelled going to give their friend a reassuring hug. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy followed.

"My middle name is Marianela." Kassidae said, making everyone laugh.

"Next up we will have….."

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Sad? Sad? I know… I tend to do that a lot. Anyways… REVIEW! Please!**


	12. Don't Cha?

**A/N- Ok, this is a little different than the other chapters. I'm quitting pictureokae it is too much work…**

**Disclaimer: Own a thing, I don't. Sue me, do not.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Don't Cha?**

"I have a surprise, students." Dumbledore said, with a scary twinkle in his eyes. "I will pick a student. That student will pick a song and students to sing it. I pick Blaise Zabini."

"Ok, I pick Ginny, Kassidae, Pansy, and… Hermione." Blaise said. "I will tell you guys the song in a minute."

The 4 girls walked on the stage, Blaise took them backstage.

"Ok, you guys will be singing 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls and you will be wearing this." Blaise said pointing to the outfit beside him. "Have fun."

"Ok, I am proud to announce the song these lovely ladies will be singing. Here is 'Don't Cha' by Fire Child." Blaise said, and exited the stage.

The four girls walked out in knee high black boots, black fishnet stalkings, red, white, and black pleated mini skirts, and spaghetti strap black tank tops that said 'Fire Child'. The guys were drooling.

Ginny began singing:

**_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)   
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me _**

The other 3 girls sang the back-up. They all started dancing and singing.

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
don't cha, don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha _**

Ron was very angry about his sister and Hermione, who was like his sister.

Hermione took the front microphone now.

**_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share_**

Yet again, the other 3 sang back up then began singing and dancing to the chorus.**_   
_**  
**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
don't cha, don't cha _**

Pansy took the lead mic.

_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind 2x**_

Kassidae took the lead mic.

**_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you   
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_**

The other 3 sang back up.****Yet again, they danced and sang to the chorus.

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
don't cha, don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_**

Everyone started clapping. Blaise and Draco high-fived and were laughing hysterically.

The girls exited the stage, to the annoyance of the boys in the crowd.

"That was a wonderful performance, don't you think?" Dumbledore said, and everyone agreed.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**A/N-That was really fun….. If you didn't know yet, Fire Child is Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, and Kassidae's band.**

**Ginny-Electric Guitar and lead singer.**

**Kassidae- Guitar and back-up singer.**

**Hermione- Drums.**

**Pansy- Bass Guitar.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Fall to pieces

**A/N- It's the summer…I will be updating VERY slowly…sorry for the inconvenience…I changed my mind…Fire Child and this story have nothing in common except for singing…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wah… too bad I don't own this song…**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13. To fall to pieces…**

"Our next singer will be Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore announced. Ginny took the mic from him.

"I dedicate this song to Blaise Zabini." Ginny said and smiled.

_**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**_

**_Make it through the fall  
make it through it all_**

Blaise's mouth was hanging open. Everyone listened intently and Ron just gave up…

**_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_**

**_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_**

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

**_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_**

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  


**_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_**

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
_I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you…_

"There Blaise, I finally admitted it. The one thing I was so afraid to admit before, now you know the truth: I'm in love with you Blaise Zabini." Ginny said and walked off the stage and out into the hallway, Blaise followed her.

"Gin, stop." Blaise said. Ginny turned around to face him with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"I don't want to fall to pieces, Blaise. I know it's going to happen and you know it's going to happen!" Ginny said, still not allowing the tears to fall.

"No Gin, it's not. I would never hurt you, at least not on purpose! You've got to believe me when I say this! You don't have to be strong all the time." Blaise said.

"Yes I do, Blaise! Because if I don't- I'm going to get hurt and I couldn't stand the pain of losing you!" Ginny said.

"You know what, Gin? I know you want to and you can! So, cry in front of me… don't protect your self so much! Give it a chance, Gin. It just might be worth it." Blaise said, holding his arms out. Ginny walked over to him and melted into his arms, the tears finally falling.


	14. Someday, I Will Understand

**A/N- YAY! I'm updating again! Aren't you happy? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own this song or any characters in it!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Some day, I will understand…**

"Next up we have Kassidae Rivers- again!" Dumbledore said.

Kassidae took the stage. "I wrote this song and I wanted you guys to hear it…listen to the message it sends." She said and music started playing.

_**Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that**_

_**Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby**_

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you

It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

She finished the song with applause and a few people giving quizzical looks.

Kassidae exited the stage and walked slowly back to her seat.

"That was awesome, Kass!" Draco said, and kissed her.

"I hope someday I will understand. You too, Draco. It's so confusing!" Kassidae said, sounding frustrated. "It's like, no matter what I do I can't find the answer. The right answer at least. I hope that one day I will understand." She said and sat by Draco, putting her head on his shoulder.

Ginny smiled at her and Kassidae smiled back after seeing Ginny's hand in Blaise's.

A voice in her head told her something ' Maybe your closer to the answer then you thought you were!' She also noticed that Pansy was sitting by Crabbe… ' Someday I will understand, I know it…'


End file.
